Forum:Błędy we wszystkich produkcjach serii
*Witam ! Zakładam nowy temat: Błędy we wszystkich produkcjach serii. Ma on dotyczyć wszystkich ciekawych "errorów", jakie przytrafiły się użytkownikom tej Wiki. Od razu ostrzegam, żeby nie pisać bzdur typu: A jA wIdŹałeM UfOO w GTa ! Takie rzeczy, to tylko w Erze, a nie tutaj ;P Ja zacznę pierwszy, a dokładniej podam link (ten filmik i kanał należą do mnie, nie jest to żadna próba "podpieprzenia" komuś znaleziska !!!):Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSw-eOzeHhs *Bez żadnych modów, stało się to po niepomyślnym zakończeniu misji Kurier w Vice City (trupy chyba nie umieją latać ;P) Texel 15:29, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) *Ciekawe, ciekawe... A czy to przydarzyło Ci się, czy gdzieś widzałeś ? Co do tematu: ja kiedyś byłem świadkiem okrutnego potraktowania funkcjonariusza S.W.A.T. :P Helikopter, za pomocą którego miał się spuścić na ziemię, po lince, odleciał samoczynnie (to się czasem zdarza, taki bug), a delikwent spadł i prawdopodobnie zmarł. A oto ta smutna chwila, screen wrzuciłem na Imageshack:Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) http://img143.imageshack.us/i/gtavcbd78.png/ *Dodam jeszcze,że przed chwilą uśmierciłem 8 policjantów (na pierwszym stopniu złej sławy, zabijałem ich po kolei) w GTA III, wykorzystując ich niezdolność do skoków nad przepaścią :P Pospadali do wody, gdy ja przeskakiwałem nad wodą :)Gimme your all money! 16:48, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) *Przed chwilą w czasie wojny gangów między Kartelem a Yakuzą w GTA 3, paru członków Yakuzy zaczęło się nawzajem mordować :P (strzelali do siebie i bili się między sobą).Gimme your all money! 09:15, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *Dwa błędy - kobieta chodząca "w plaży" podczas misji sanitariusza (http://img180.imageshack.us/i/bmaweorr.jpg/) i ciekawy wynik w misji High Dive w The Ballad of Gay Tony (http://img265.imageshack.us/i/bmmzgauq.jpg/). Texel 09:31, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *Lojalnie uprzedzam: nie wiem co to jest, ale przydarzyło mi się to w czasie rozgrywki w Grand Theft Auto III: http://img717.imageshack.us/i/gta3bd.png/ Gimme your all money! 09:58, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) *http://img20.imageshack.us/i/nowyobrazmapabitowajs.png/ koleś biegnie na motorze..a co ciekawsze nie goni mnie pomiomo że mam gwiazdkę! *http://img718.imageshack.us/i/gta1squadcarsinlove.png/ Tego jeszcze nie było :PGimme your all money! 11:38, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) *http://img203.imageshack.us/i/bmounwkp.jpg/ Zdarzyło się to podczas robienia gry na 100% (nie udało się) - respekt na maksa ;P Texel 11:43, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) **Mnie to akurat nie dziwi - ta sytuacja przytrafia mi się bardzo często, gdy przejmę jakiś teren tudzież wykonam coś innego, co spowoduje podniesienie się respektu podczas, gdy mam już go na 100%. tomta1 [✉] 16:28, lip 21,2010 (UTC) *http://img18.imageshack.us/f/gta3bd90.png/ Wielki Event Żuli w tunelu pod Saint Mark's. Zrobiłem to podstawiając Bobcata i wchodząc mu na dach, później skacząc mu na pakę. Wtedy nowi bezdomni się spawnują. Po wejściu ponownym na dach, podchodzą do muru :PGimme your all money! 13:02, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) *http://img690.imageshack.us/i/ludziesitopivc.jpg/ Wystarczy jeden strzał aby zobaczyć taki widok. Tak ludzie reagują na strzał z broni palnej, na tym molo. Ze strachu uciekają gdzie popadnie, nawet do wody. Wcześniej gonił mnie policjant, ja zrobiłem zwód i wtedy skończył on tak jak inni. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:34, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) *Przed chwilą zdarzyło mi się takie coś: http://img15.imageshack.us/i/gtavc5349.jpg/. Pasażer na gapę :D A więc jechałem jakimś samochodem i chciałem zmienić go na motor. Jechał właśnie PCJ-600, no to uderzyłem w niego i kierowca spadł z motoru. Kiedy chciałem usiąść za sterami, w tym samym czasie ten (były) kierowca też wsiadał na motor i wsiedliśmy jednocześnie. I co z tego wynikło? A no to, że ja siadłem za kierownicę, a on jako pasażer. Potem wstawiłem motocykl do garażu, a ten gostek nie zsiadł :D Odszedłem, garaż się zamknął, podszedłem znowu, garaż się otworzył a jego tam nie było. Wsiąkł jak kamfora :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 12:08, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) *Błędem, który mnie mocno zirytował, jest brak pasażerów w misji taksówkarskiej w GTA San Andreas. Raz mi się zdarzyło, że jeździłem po miastach, wsiach i bezdrożach, a i tak nikt nie był chętny, by wejść do mojej taryfy. No i aby przejść grę na 100% musiałem zaczynać od nowa (wtedy w fabule byłem w San Fierro i miałem zrobione wszystkie misje i zadania poboczne, które się dało zrobić, oprócz taksówkarskiej). tomta1 [✉] 16:28, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) *Tak sobie zwiedzałem posterunek policji w San Fierro i zobaczyłem to:http://download.gtasite.biz/mirror1/arty/sabugi/bug4.jpg. Jasiu30049 20:23 21, lip 2010 *Jasiu, ja widzę tylko Not Extended... A w temacie: [http://img80.imageshack.us/f/gta3bd96.png/%7CTzw. Tzw. zmoro-potworo.]Gimme your all money! 18:41, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) *W tej chwili gram w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. A gra... zrekrutowała mi prostytutkę ! Chodzi za mną wszędzie. Nakrecę film i wrzucę go na YT, tedy to go zobaczycie :PGimme your all money! 14:03, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) *A oto ten film: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQF6Fgxy3fk *Właśnie przed chwilą odkryłem... Agresywną staruszkę! I to z zakupami. Szła sobie ulicą, (i co ciekawe) a gdy obok niej przechodziły prostytutki, to je biła (torbami :D). Gdy ja tak się temu przypatrzyłem i podszedłem, przyłożyła i mnie :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:04, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *A w jakiej to grze było ? Będac w temacie, ja widziałem kiedyś gliniarza w GTA III, który zabił mężczyznę, z którym to wdał się w bójkę. Podobnie było w GTA: Vice City. Tam policjant bił kobietę, która w misji Draka z teczką, pyta się naszego celu, o godzinę. Co ciekawe, nie dostałem za pomoc mu 50$, przyznawanych za pobicie złodzieja :P Tylko 1 stopień poszukiwań :(( Gimme your all money! 16:55, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Hehe... No dobra to było w GTA III :) A w ogóle (nie udało mi się sfotografować :( kiedyś jechałem na moście Island Bridge, na Starfish. A tam w most wtopił się Cheetah. I nie mógł jechać, zapchał drogę :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:22, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Eee, ja sam często takie numery odwalam :P Gimme your all money! 18:43, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) *Tego jeszcze nie było! Zaatakował mnie koleś z mego gangu w VC! Mam 100% i mogę brać kolesi z gangu, z willi. Wziąłem trzech, dwóch się zgubiło, został jeden. Poleciałem z nim do studia filmowego. Jak wiadomo, gdy ktoś wtedy atakuje mnie lub jego, no to on się wkurzy i zacznie strzelać do atakującego. Zapisałem grę, a po zapisie, już za mną nie chodził. Ale, że została, jeszcze u niego funkcja atakowania wrogów, to gdy go postrzeliłem, zaatakował mnie :( Musiałem go zabić >:) Ten temat, nigdy się nie skończy. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:54, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) *Mam screena: http://img130.imageshack.us/i/gtavc875452.jpg/ *Jak ja uwielbiam tych bałwanów pedów :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih8OmCvkWsw Gimme your all money! 18:37, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) *Tu kolejny błąd: http://img811.imageshack.us/i/gtavcbd99.png/ Moim zdaniem takie zgromadzenie jest dziwne...Gimme your all money! 18:46, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) *A mi zdarzyło się jeszcze coś takiego: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sl1V4O4KkNI [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:41, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) **Akurat na to jest sposób: wystarczy zniszczyć jedno z drzew, które są przy tych bramach, skoczyć na dach ambulansu i przeskoczyć za bramę ;). tomta1 [✉] 20:57, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) **O ! Coś tu wystaje ! Chyba silnik ? ;P Gimme your all money! 16:25, sie 4, 2010 (UTC) *Uuu... Hła hła hła, to jest dobre http://img265.imageshack.us/i/gtavc824.jpg/. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 07:52, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) *I kolejny błąd... Teraz w VC zginąłem ? (zabity przez policjantów >:O), w Downtown. Zostałem przeniesiony do... szpitala w Vice Point! Zamiast w wyżej wspomnianym Downtown. Chociaż, być może jest to urealnienie gry, może w Downtown nie było wolnych miejsc :P Krzysiu8020' (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ]' 17:15, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) *Love Wagon wybuchł na czubku palmy o.O http://img821.imageshack.us/i/gta1wreckwhichlandonthe.png/ Gimme your all money! 11:43, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) *Ten temat jest chyba jedynym aktywnym na forum... dobra, see this - http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/9849/wtfef.jpg/ . Po wjechaniu pod ten pojazd mój zaczął wybuchać. Jeszcze drugie, lecz nie zdążyłem tego uchwycić. Uciekałem przed policją w London, 1961 (chyba Voxelem Concept), wjechałem z pełną prędkością w radiowóz, wbiłem się w niego. Oba pojazdy wybuchły po chwili. Texel 12:01, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) *Oglądał z was ktoś Świt Żywych Trupów z 1978 roku ? No to w GTA1 sytuacja się powtarza. Zabity przeze mnie Hare Krishna, podczas robienia Kill Frenzy, ożył i stoi nad własnymi wnętrznościami , a ja z nim o.O Żadna karetka raczej nie przyjeżdżała. http://img715.imageshack.us/i/gta1harekrishnazombie.png/ Gimme your all money! 19:59, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) *Teraz wynająłem gości z gangu Vercettiego, którzy siedzieli w willi (ochroniarzy). Poszedłem z nimi przed willę i tam była grupka ludzi z gangu. Jednego z nich tam zaatakowałem. Zaczęli się nawzajem nawalać ;) Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:49, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) *Duchy są wśród nas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqvY10YDhiI Ten Landstalker ma dość niekonwencjonalne metody poruszania się ;P Gimme your all money! 12:53, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) *Oh Shit! Moje autko "wtopiło się" do Zero's RC Shop. >:( Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:41, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) *Dzisiaj jakiś szalony kierowca w mieście San Andreas, utopił się w morzu. Jechał po chodniku, przystając tylko, by przepuścić pieszych i w okolicach Sunview się zaszlachtował ;p Gimme your all money! 15:44, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) *Kolejny błąd. Infernus zrobił fikołajka, gdy jego były prawowity właściciel z niego wysiadł: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TgNBwfUfG8 Gimme your all money! 18:08, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) *Pięc rozlanych plam = takie anomalie: wrak ciężarówki zablokowany pod mostem: http://img840.imageshack.us/i/ghy.png/ Gimme your all money! 18:28, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) *Zdarzało się mi takie coś ;P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 18:48, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) *A tu kolejne zdarzenie związane ze śliską nawierzchnią ;P: http://www.youtube.com/user/mariusz1239?feature=mhum Gimme your all money! 13:17, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) *No, mi się zdarzył błąd dosyć powszechny w SA. Gdy wyrabiałem sobie pojemność płuc niedaleko mostu Gant Bridge, pewien samolot (nie zdążyłem się przyjrzeć) rozbił się, właśnie o przęsło tegoż mostu. Miałem szczęście, że oglądałem to z daleka, chociaż nie wiem czy mogłoby się mi coś poważniejszego stać ;P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:47, wrz 22, 2010 (UTC) *Jedność auta z płotem w SA ;P :http://img26.imageshack.us/f/gallery74u.jpg/ Gimme your all money! 11:40, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) *Dziś miałem niesamowity bug. Pozostawiając koło Leaf Links Club, Linerunnera, takiego samego znalazłem na chodzie, prowadzonego przez złodzieja, koło mostu prowadzącego do tego klubu. Gimme your all money! 19:21, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) *U mnie w VC była taka mała bitwa gangów :) (Gang Vercettiego vs. Haitańczycy). Wygraliśmy :) A potem karetka zdążyła uratować jednego gościa i ten Haitańczyk po masażu serca powstał i wdał się w bójkę z sanitariuszem. Za nim stanęła grupka kolesi z gangu i zabili lekarza. Dziwne odwdzięczenie. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:04, lis 25, 2010 (UTC) *Nawiązując do mego ostatniego posta (kiedy to było? ;P), jadąc tą samą drogą, uderzyłem w wózek golfowy, który o chwili zniknął. Ale nie to jest najdziwniejsze: za jego sterami siedział zwykły przechodzień, a nie członek klubu golfowego! Po chwili, kiedy przejeżdżałem obok budynku klubu, zobaczyłem pojazd o tej samej specyfikacji. Podjechałem, a przed nim leżał martwy mężczyzna... Takie rzeczy, to jak wiadomo, dzieją się na ulicach miasta, a nie przy bramce wejściowej do klubu... BTW, wózek był pusty. Nieźle, nie? :P Gimme your all money! 20:54, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) *Sławny już błąd z taksówką bez "koguta", uchwycony przeze mnie: http://img251.imageshack.us/i/gta3bd111.jpg/ Gimme your all money! 12:46, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) *W GTA III, jadąc z "panienką" w ustronne miejsce, dachowałem. Samochód (była to Manana), zaczął płonąć, co rozgrzało chyba też kobiecinę, po zaczęła się ze mną kochać, gdy auto było o krok od wybuchu o_O Zdążyła mi dodać 2 punkty zdrowia :D Gimme your all money! 13:39, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) *Przed chwilą w VCS na psp jechałem autem wysiadłem z niego zabiłem pare ludzi i od dołu mostu znajdowało sie moje auto nie wiem jak tam sie ono znalazło rozwaliłem go i nadal tak stał do góry nogami Darkxxl 15:13, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) *Dziś zdarzył mi się błąd nietuzinkowy. Grając w GTA: VC, potrąciłem obok lotniska hydrant. Ten, odskoczył, i... rozmnożył się. Powstały dwa takie, w tymże jeden poleciał dalej, od miejsca zdarzenia. Dziwne, czyż nie? ;D Gimme your all money! 12:31, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) *Właśnie grałem w GTA III. Umykając przed wojskiem, postawiłem czołg w podjeździe do kryjówki na Stauton Island, tak by żaden pojazd tam nie wjechał. Przy okazji zabiłem jednego Yardiesa. W międzyczasie, włączyła się jeszcze misja stróża prawa. Zbierając gwiazdki pieszo (a więc będąc poza pojazdem), otrzymałem komunikat, że właśnie zabiłem przestępcę o.O Za ten czyn, dostałem $500. Dziwne, nie? Gimme your all money! 20:08, wrz 2, 2011 (UTC) *Pewnie auto Twojego uciekiniera wpadło na któryś z goniących Cię czołgów. Pangia 08:41, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) *Możliwe, to chyba najlogiczniejsze wyjaśnienie ;] Gimme your all money! 10:20, wrz 3, 2011 (UTC) *Właśnie przed chwilą grałem w GTA III i nieumyślnie, wsiadając do auta, nacisnąłem F1 (odpowiedzialne za replay). Nagle zostałem unieruchomiony, a policjanci, którzy mnie wtedy ścigali, mogli przeze mnie przeniknąć. Biegali w kółko z wycelowanymi pistoletami i nie wiedzieli, co robić XD Gimme your all money! 18:57, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) *Grając ponownie w GTA III, zabiłem kobietę, której ukradłem auto. Otrzymałem za to pierwszy stopień poszukiwań, lecz szybko znikł. Nagle, wyjechał na mnie radiowóz na sygnale, a poziom poszukiwań ponownie się pojawił ;P Gimme your all money! 18:06, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) *Właśnie przed chwilą, grając w GTA: SA, byłem świadkiem kradzieży auta przez... policjanta z drogówki! Spadłszy z motocykla, ukradł Blistę Compact. Oddalił się, przepisowo zatrzymując auto na czerwonym świetle... Gimme your all money! 18:48, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) *Wydarzyło się przed chwilą: http://imageshack.us/f/825/clipboard01yt.jpg/ (nie zwracajcie uwagi na inny pojazd FBI ;]). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:33, wrz 6, 2012 (UTC) * http://imageshack.us/f/217/clipboard01ys.jpg/ - '' Z kamerą wśród samochodów: miłosne igraszki radiowozów'' xD Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:18, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) * Zauważyłam 2 miejsca bledu w grze. Oraz dziwne zachowania.Pierwsze ziemia podloże niedaleko Portland Harbor w kierunku dawnej zniszczonej siedziby Diablo. Jak się skierujecie w stronę tiru to pochlonie ( wręcz wpadniecie w dziurę ) niebieskiego piekła .I także jest bląd w budynku. Jak wyjedziecie z podziemi LCPD Posterunku na wyspie station i skierujecie w stronę Asuki ( w stronę morza) ( z drugieij strony) jest dom który styka się z skocznią. Za nim jest niebieskie piekło dziura wystarczy w nią skoczyć i cofnie was . Dziwne zachowania: Policjant bije się z przechodniami i z gangami, Nie wiem czy to bląd czy celowo zrobione sprobujcie zasłonić się przed policjantem ciałem dziadka. JKak policjant walnie nie w nas a policjanta to zaczyna go ścigać dziadek a policjant zwiewa XD 250px|link=User:Cleopatera 20:50, paź 3, 2014 (UTC) *